Hydroclin Hums
Backstory Hydroclin was born a wolf by a cliff side of a waterfall. A couple of years past and Hydroclin and his family still lived there. But one day, the god of evil, “Toronto” decided to take a little visit. He flew to the waterfall and talked to them. Toronto obeyed them to be sent to work as slaves in the underworld. Hydroclin’s family disagreed. Toronto chuckled as he pushed the wolf family off the edge of the cliff into the waterfall. Right before they fell into the water, their skin turned blue. It was gray before. When Hydroclin and his family hit the top of the water, they stopped. Hydroclin’s Dad was shocked. He stood up and laughed. “We live! I knew the myths were true! WE ARE WATER DOGGGS!” Hydroclin‘s father loved mythology and WaterDogs were his favorite. Powers Hydroclin and his family, can shoot water out of their fingers. This helps because the villains, shoot fire. (More about the villains later) Another one of Hydroclins’ powers is that he can walk on water. It’s easy to get from one side of a stream to the other. Hydroclin can use his hair and ears to fly around. They act as propellers when he says the special words, “Ookah Loopah!”. Meeting the fairies This is how Hydroclin met the fairies. On one hot sunny day in the middle of summer, Hydroclin was having fun flying around. He went to the top of the waterfall where a lot of caves were. He noticed a cave with a pile of rocks blocking the entrance. He heard a faint, “help!”. Hydroclin put his ear close up to the rocks and heard it clearer. He called his family over. They all pulled and finally, a rock popped off. 2 tiny fairies flew out. “Thank you!” The fairies gave the Water-Dog family a friendship bracelet. The fairies have always been there to help Hydroclin defeating the dragon kids. The fairies helped Hydroclin make best friends with a lot of people. Meeting Dragon Kids (and powers) A wintery day in the winter. Hydroclin was playing with the fairies. They were flying around playing tag. (Yes, a 17 year old still plays tag. Don’t judge him!) When all of a sudden, a volcano arose from the ground in the distance. Hydroclin and his friends flew over to the volcano, expecting nothing. They landed in front of some sort of locked door with a guard. “Do you have permission to be in here?” The guard asked. Hydroclin had a plan. He whispered to the fairies, “Let’s make a fake pass!” The fairies agreed and they tried their best to write it. “Yes, we do.“ Hydroclin said giving the pass to the guard. The guard accepted the card and let them pass. He gave it back. Hydroclin and the fairies went into the volcano. A party was going on with 3 dragons. The disco stopped and the music. “Who let these losers in?” A dragon chuckled. He ran over and snatched the fake pass out of Hydroclins hand. “THIS IS FAKE!” He yelled. The other 2 dragons ran over and had mad faces. They shot out fire balls. Hydroclin laughed and said, “LETS DO THIS!” He shot out 3 long strings of water, making the fire vanish. This is when the dragons got super mad. They then turned into villains who would always get in Hydroclins way. The dragons powers start off with of course, spitting out fire. Next power is flying. (of course) And the last is summoning their dead dad. It only happens once a year. Their dad comes back to life and always tries to annoy Hydroclin and his friends. Category:OC